<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk by bisexualreina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536258">Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina'>bisexualreina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dana Scully, Car Accident, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dana Scully, Recovery, bisexual stella gibson, stella and scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Scully recover from their accident at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson &amp; Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/gifts">stellaxxgibson</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: car accident, PTSD, mention of injuries</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Help us! Please somebody help us!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stella shot up in her bed like an arrow, the sound of her daughter’s wails echoing from her bedroom, causing her to moan tiredly and shift her body out of bed. Dana groaned painfully at the noise, her eyes flashing open, unable to move from her injuries. Internal and external bruising paired with broken ribs held together by pins kept her incapacitated and positioned between a valley of pillows that Stella made up for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been two days since their accident and Stella had been busy with her two injured girls, the both of them proving to be the worst patients ever, which was a given, Dana was a medical doctor and stubborn as hell, and Emily was both of their daughter. However, it was the nightmares that had been the hardest on the three of them, especially Dana who was unable to move or comfort their helpless teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stella wrapped her pink silk around her waist and padded across the hall and into the bedroom where the young girl was sweating, flailing her arms frantically. The blonde pursed her lips and carefully sat herself down on the edge of the bed, placing a warm hand on her forehead, tenderly rousing her from the nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Emily’s eyes flashed open, a sheen of sweat covering her face and neck, causing her pajama shirt to stick to the burning skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stella observed as her chest heaved in panic as the anxiety of her nightmare began to taper, brushing a thumb up and down her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deep breaths, baby. You’re in bed, you’re safe.” Stella repeated, for the past two sleeps it had been the same, a scream, lots of tears, and a nightmare of the both of them sliding off the road and into a tree. Emily revealed that the contents of the dream varied, in some Scully was limp and lifeless, others she was screaming in agony, sometimes she was just gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was dead this time.” Emily sobbed heavily, her words choking out of her mouth, causing Stella to gently crouch over and press a soothing kiss against her temple, careful not to touch the healing stitches or the bruising of her skull that had faced some injury from the airbag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mother is safe, she’s in bed, alive and breathing. You’re safe, and we aren’t going to let anything happen to you.” Stella whispered evenly, sitting herself up before intertwining her fingers into her daughter’s shaking fist, feeling her clammy palm clutch onto her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night before Stella had to pry her hands open, noticing the deep crescents that were indented in her palms from her nails, making her stomach twist. Carefully trimming them down with her daughter’s consent the following morning, knowing nightmares like these didn’t just vanish overnight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know…” Emily muttered, wiping her tears away before staring up at the ceiling, her eyes watery as she tried to hang onto her reality of the moment. Carefully Stella untangled her hair tie from her braid, sliding it onto her wrist with a knowing nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had spent time with countless women who suffered from trauma in Belfast in the past year, her own physical injuries barely healed after months home from her attack. Her heart ached more than ever that her daughter was now faced with the similar trauma form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took every ounce of her compartmentalizing to force herself from seeing her daughter in the eyes of the petrified women, knowing it would only harm her mentally. However, witnessing what she did, she couldn’t help but empathize greatly knowing she had a fifteen year old waiting for her at home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When the thoughts are too overwhelming.” She instructed, lightly thrumming the rubber on the outside of her wrist, careful not to snap her too hard. Emily nodded and sat in the silence, mindlessly snapping the rubber band as she thought back on her nightmare, her brain running a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stella breathed evenly and glanced at the clock, noticing that it was nearly five, the sun not yet risen out of it’s wintery slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was she? Did she sleep through the night?” Emily questioned about her injured mother, the question inciting more snaps from the hair tie, leaving Stella to gently intercept her hand and nod at her carefully, warming her fingers from the cold that her nightmare had caused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tenderly grabbing the towel that she had set out the night before, beside the glass of water, knowing that this would be an occurrence, she dabbed her forehead, cleaning her up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s getting better each day.” She insisted, but she could tell that the teenager was skeptical, the both of them had been put on bedrest and with those instructions, they had been kept apart in their own respective rooms with Stella running back and forth to take care of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily Roberta, would I ever lie?” Stella insisted, taking the bottle of medication from her nightstand, popping the lid open to retrieve Emily’s pill that she needed every morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a shrug the young girl took the capsule from her mother along with the glass of water, finishing it off to try and calm herself down further. Stella just watched carefully, taking the glass from her before pressing another kiss onto her clammy forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re safe, just repeat that ten times, and eventually you will believe it even in your sleep.” She winked, pushing herself up from the mattress before turning back to wink in her daughter’s direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you’ll fall back asleep from the repetition.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a newly filled glass, Stella shuffled back into the bedroom, immediately noticing Dana wide awake and filled with worry as she lay tucked in bed, her eyes exhausted from waking up nightly with these horrific nightmares.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stella just smoothed down a stray hair, kissing her wife softly before climbing back into bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is she?” Dana demanded, the both of them eager to know the prognosis of the other, leaving the blonde to chuckle and offer the water, but her wife promptly waved it away, forcing her to finish it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The same, but her recovery time after waking up is slowly getting better, so I’d say that’s progress.” Stella sighed, but Dana seemed dissatisfied with the answer, antsy to get out of bed and back on her feet, parenting side by side with her wife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t even think about getting out of this bed. Remember what the doctor said, you get out of bed to pee and shower, that’s it.” Stella reminded, pulling the heating pad out of her nightstand to plug in and lay over her wife’s sore abdomen where her incision was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.” Stella cut off, not even moving to entertain Dana’s protests, pressing her lips against hers to quiet her arguments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her antics only resulted in silence, causing her to pull away and notice tears that had begun running down her wife’s cheeks, making her frown with concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss her, and I hate that I can’t see her while she’s hurting.” She cried, the blonde allowing her to sit in the silence for a moment before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on.” She whispered, knowing her wife was harboring more that needed to be spoken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I</em> was the one who lost their temper, who didn’t see the ice…” Dana wept, eyes heavy with guilt over the whole ordeal, making Stella marvel at how similar both mother and daughter were, finding ways to burden themselves with this accident.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love, this isn’t your fault. You aren’t perfect, and that ice is hard to see at night, that’s why it’s the most dangerous, because people can’t see it.” Stella reasoned, moving her body next to Dana’s, careful not to disturb the cushioning that she had worked so hard to get her into.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus, she’s growing up, and although that’s great, it’s really fucking scary. Parties and drinking are something that scares the living shit out of me, I’ve seen what they do and how some of them end, and honestly, I would’ve been a bit angry too. But she trusts you, she called you and made the right decision in the moment, and I’m proud of you for teaching her that.” Stella reminded, making Dana tear up at the sentiment, grabbing her hand to hang onto warmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t resent you, she doesn’t hate you, I was just in there and all she wanted to know was how you were doing.” Stella pointed out, making Dana tear up once more and nod at her, carefully turning herself to stare at her easier, reaching a hand out for her to clutch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The only thing you have to worry about is what you want for breakfast.” Already knowing that Dana would want her bowl of fruit and tea while Emily would opt for oatmeal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t eat right now, I’m still drowsy.” Dana complained, shifting slightly into Stella’s grip, relaxing into the blonde’s embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, get some rest, and I’ll be back in here with your fruit bowl and tea when you wake.” She winked, gently lowering Dana back into her comfortable sleeping position, waiting a few moments until she was positive that she had drifted off before tucking her back in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a sigh she was awake for the day, sliding her slippers on to quietly make her way down the hall where she began pouring a cup of instant oats and water into a pot, boiling it on low before moving gracefully towards the cupboard where the cutting board sat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mindlessly she hummed, switching on the news to fill the silence. The kettle was filled and set on the stove to warm while she picked out a ripe green apple, an orange, and a bag of fresh grapes from the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never in ten thousand years would she ever imagine that she’d be doing this, but upon meeting Dana nearly a decade prior, her life had shifted exponentially. She feared what might become of herself, but taking care of her wife and daughter following something like this was the least of her worries, their recovery being the one thing that she was focused on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chopped quietly until the fruits were in manageable pieces, aware that Dana’s appetite was still working it’s way back into her body following her surgery. Emily on the other end had bruising in her cheek bones and roof of her mouth, causing inflammation, reducing her down to a soft diet, which was where her oatmeal fit in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Preparing all of the food cleared her foggy brain as she sliced banana dimes up and laid them atop the oatmeal along with a dollop of peanut butter. The bowls were prepared and she poured two periwinkle mugs of hot water, dropping a tea bag into each.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she prepared to bring them to each person, she heard a grunting noise coming from Emily’s room, causing her to rush in and find her hunched over a wastebasket, gagging relentlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit, I gave you your medicine on an empty stomach…” Stella cursed, getting the medication instructions confused in her exhausted brain, carefully rubbing her daughter’s back while taking over her bin duties.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily gasped once more until sitting back, her face slick with sweat as she struggled to keep her eyes open, leaning tiredly onto Stella. With a twist of her lips the blonde carefully lifted Emily from the bed, swinging one arm around her neck, the other firmly gripping her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t keep getting you confused, I’m keeping you two together.” She grunted, dragging her daughter down the hall and into the master bedroom. With one swift motion she helped Emily into her side of the bed, propping the pillows up for her to lean on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young girl was impressed with how swiftly her mother had lifted her into the other room, her small frame clearly not showcasing her abilities to lift even the largest of men on their feet, or quite easily knock them off of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silently she watched as her daughter snuggled close to Dana’s body, taking mindful breaths to settle her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she knew they were secure, Stella vanished to the kitchen, returning with the two mugs, setting one down in Emily’s hands, the other on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something warm to settle you.” Stella winked apologetically, brushing her daughter’s hair back, watching Dana begin to stir, as if she felt her daughter’s presence beside her in bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily…” Dana whispered, reaching her sore arm out to clutch her daughter’s hand, instantly noticing how ghostly she looked. Noticing her worry immediately, Stella stepped in and quickly explained the debacle, allowing Scully to nod and brush her finger up and down her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, puking or not, I’m glad to finally see you.” Dana admitted with a tired smile, the blonde sitting her up against the pillows to get a better look at their weak daughter, slumped in bed from her eventful morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad that you’re okay. I keep having nightmares…” She admitted back, her eyes finding her mother’s with a worry that Stella wished she could remedy with her cups of tea, warm blankets, and cuddles, but she knew it would just take time and patience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched as their daughter went to lean in for an embrace from Dana that she had been craving for days following their accident. How she wanted to hold her and squeeze her with all the love she had to offer, but she stopped herself upon the reminder that her mother had broken ribs that needed healing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think, if you did it ever so gently, mom would love an Emily special.” Stella winked, looking over at Scully who nodded in agreement, the consent allowing Emily to carefully reach over and wrap her arms around Dana’s shoulders, resting her head on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed these.” Dana breathed, but she could tell that their daughter was simply focusing on her mother being safely tucked in her arms, her tears dampening her shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, mom.” She whispered, making Dana smile back at the comment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Emily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With both girls catching up on some much needed time, Stella slipped out and retrieved both bowls of breakfast for them, returning to soft chatter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both bowls were placed in eager hands and she tiredly slid onto the foot of the bed, resting her cheek on the blanketed tops of Dana’s feet, relishing in the physical contact with her that she had been aching for, just like Emily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very good breakfast.” Dana complimented, followed by Emily’s eager nod in agreement. Stella tipped her imaginary hat in response, returning back to her comfortable silent observations. Both of her girls were banged up pretty badly, and although Dana fought her on almost every insistence that she stay in bed, she was glad that she was the one doing it, chasing them down with ice packs and comforting cuddles when needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for taking care of us, mom. We’re a bunch of klutzes.” Emily thanked, causing her to giggle at the comment and reach over to kiss the both of them on their knees, as they were completely engrossed in their simple breakfasts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any time, I’ll always happily take care of you both.” She winked, the both of them setting their bowls on their night stands before settling back into bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well we feel better already.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this!! If you have any thoughts or anything feel free to leave them below!:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>